Pretty in Pink
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Emily is wearing a pink shirt and Hotch really likes it. Emily persuades Hotch into a little romp around the office.


Summary – Emily is wearing a pink shirt and Hotch really likes it. Emily persuades Hotch into a little romp around the office.

**Warning – 18 and over only, please. Sexual content. Language.**

I think she's trying to kill me.

That was my first thought when my subordinate walked into work a few hours ago. I had been in my office, minding my own business when I saw a flash of pink walk past my windows, followed by a swift knock on my partially closed door. I glanced up from my paperwork to see Emily Prentiss leaning around the doorframe.

"Come in," I said, sitting up straighter in my chair.

I had to consciously keep my mouth from falling open when she stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind her as usual. She was dressed in black slacks and a light pink sweater with a swooping neckline that should have been illegal. Her ample cleavage was just begging to be ogled, and apparently it was my job to make sure it was paid the attention it deserved. I watched a slight smirk appear on her face, but it was quickly wiped away when I focused on her face. That little minx.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked, still having yet to take a seat.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, please have a seat," I said, gesturing to the two chairs in from of my desk.

I watched with raised eyebrows as Emily went the window and shut the blinds, rather than doing as I had said. I swallowed hard when she stretched her arms above her head, a low sigh leaving her as she leaned back just a touch. My mouth watered and my hands tingled, wanting to touch and kiss her from head to toe, starting first with those amazing breasts that I knew just _needed_ me. I nearly fell out of my chair as she sauntered toward me, her hips swaying suggestively and her eyes locked on mine. She leaned down, her hands grabbing the back of my chair and shoving it backwards, leaving just enough room for her to hop onto my desk.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked nonchalantly, kicking off her modest heels and putting her legs on either side of mine, pulling me closer to her.

I stared at her in stunned silence.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked, placing her hands behind her, leaning back and flipping her hair so it didn't cover any of her delectable breasts.

I cleared my throat. "Actually, I was calling you in here to talk about our inappropriate work behavior."

She pouted theatrically. "But Agent Hotchner, I just can't help it," she whined cutely, making my pants just that much more uncomfortable.

"Can't help what?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and trying to ignore her nylon-clad foot that was rubbing against the side of my thigh.

"I'm just so hot for you," she said lowly.

"Emily," I warned, "we've been over this. No sex at work."

"But I was such a good girl last night," she reminded me. "I got you off with nothing but my mouth. If you don't remember, I can give you a quick repeat."

I knew I was caving, my erratic breathing not hiding it from her, either. But still, I tried. "Would you _please_ remove yourself from my office and allow me to get my work done, Mrs. Hotchner?"

With a flutter in my heart I watched her eyes soften, taking on that look only a woman in love could give when I called her 'Mrs. Hotchner'. Her charade torn apart, she sat forward and I met her halfway, closing my eyes just has her hands and lips met my face. Her hands cupped my jaw tenderly, her lips plush and gentle against mine. I sighed happily when she brought my bottom lip to rest between hers, her tongue poking out for only a second to taste it. I tilted my head, wanting more. She obliged me, her mouth parting and her soft tongue mingling with mine for a moment before I forced myself to pull away.

"Don't say it," she whispered, kissing me again.

I chuckled against her lips. "Emily, you are going to be the death of me."

"I know," she said, nibbling at my bottom lip. "But you love me, so I'd say it's worth it."

"Very worth it," I agreed, kissing her hard, not able to take the torture she was giving to my lip.

The next thing I knew, I was yanking her slacks down as she sat upon my desk, her nimble fingers undoing my pants. My briefs had barely just came down over the crest of my hips when I pushed her hands away, not caring if they were completely off or not. I slid her to the edge of the desk, grabbing her thighs and forcing her legs to wrap around me. She pulled me down for a heated kiss as I snaked a hand between us, rubbing the tip of my engorged cock around between moist before finding her entrance. My tongue plunged between her teeth as I slid into her dripping core, pulling back from the kiss in order to heave out the breath that I'd been holding.

"You better hold on, Mrs. Hotchner, this isn't going to be nice and slow," I warned as I felt a jolt of heat shoot through my stomach.

"Fuck me," she whispered into my ear.

Never one to deny her, I didn't even give her a moment to adjust to my size before beginning a fasted paced push and pull. The sound of skin slapping skin rang throughout the room, loud enough for whomever walking past my office to hear, but instead of alarming me, it just made me impossibly harder. To know that anyone could walk in and watch me fucking Emily on my desk, her head thrown back and her breathing labored, her walls tight and wet, made me pick up speed. Thrusting faster into her yielding body, I put my hands behind her knees, hiking her legs up higher, moaning as she cried out from the new depth, the new feeling of a slightly altered position. I could feel her clamping around me, and I knew she was so close to the edge she could taste is.

"Come on, baby," I panted, "let me feel you cum all over me as I fuck that tight little pussy."

I covered her mouth with mine as she let out a loud cry, not wanting to alert anyone else to our tryst. Her back arched and her legs quivered as her velvet walls clenched around me, her release coating my cock as I drilled into her. I only lasted another few seconds inside her convulsing heat before she milked me to my own release. I slammed into her one last time, spilling into her as deeply as I could, my body shaking with the power of it. Emily's arms went around my neck and she enveloped me in a tender hug.

"That was amazing," she breathed out, kissing my neck.

"Mmm," I hummed. "You know this is the last time this can, happen, right?"

"But baaaaby," she whined, "it was just so… hot and sexy and delicious."

"Emily," I warned. "You're sounding like Jack."

She giggled. "You think it's cute when I do that baby talk shit."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm putting my foot down on this, though."

"We'll see," she said, nipping my neck.

As I pulled back to give her a mean stare, she smiled widely up at me, the pink shirt only reminding me of why I had agreed to all of it in the first place. I wasn't about to tell her, but I knew if she came in begging, I'd never be able to turn her down. She just looked too pretty in pink.

_A/N – Thank you so much for reading! Please take just a minute out to review! Thanks!_


End file.
